1. Field
The following description relates to a nano scale resonator, a nano scale sensor, and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development in communication technology, high frequency technology corresponding to the communication technology is being developed. In an example of hardware communication technology, miniaturization of high frequency technology employed due to the corresponding miniaturization of wireless communication devices.
In an example, a resonator of a micro unit is fabricated using a micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) process. However, constraints have been experience in the fabrication of resonators having superior quality factor (Q) values. In general, to increase a Q value of a resonator, either a resonator structure hardness has been increased or a planar type of resonator has been fabricated.
In an example, a planar type of MEMS resonator is fabricated to have a superior resonant frequency. However, a fabrication process of a planar type of MEMS resonator is difficult due to the membrane form of the fabricated planar type of MEMS resonator.